


Déclin

by Arlia Eien (Arlia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Environment, Nature, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlia/pseuds/Arlia%20Eien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet dit "italien" à quatre rimes Tombée de la nuit sur les thèmes de la lumière, l'eau et la nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déclin

_  
**Déclin**   
_

Dans un souffle la lueur opaline  
Lumineuse et douce assolit  
Vers le lac immobile et sans plis  
L'eau délicieuse devient aigue-marine

Elle se teinte en violine  
Quand doucement tombe la nuit  
Fraîche onde qui luit  
Sous la Lune cristalline

Un oiseau, frêle éclair abyssal  
Doucement effleure l'onde opale  
Dans un éclat argenté sort un poisson

L'eau s'ouvre en doux pétales  
Il s'envole au loin, petite tache pâle  
Perdu au cœur de cette éclosion


End file.
